Memories
by singer154
Summary: A tumble causes Jude to lose her memory, and Tommy is shocked when he finds out. Can he help her get it back? And what if the fall wasn't so accidental? The answers are all locked away in Judes lost memories.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Okay guys I've got another instant star story going!  
What can I say I'm obsessed LOL!  
Anyway please tell me what you think!  
Disclaimer: I don't own instant star bla bla bla! On with the story!  
Memories Chapter 1 A fall, and a return

Jude walked out of G major studios after a long hard day of recording. It had been almost a month since Tommy's disappearance, yet she couldn't seem to get used to working without him.

"Oh my god! You're Jude Harrison!" Said a tall dark haired young man. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure you can." Jude said with a smile.

"Great!" exclaimed the young man. "Do you have a pen?"

"No but I can go in and get one," Jude said jesturing toward the studio. But soon Jude would find that this man had more intended for her than just a friendly conversation. As Jude turned around to open the door of G major, the man grabbed her from behind, turning her to face him. "What are you doing?" Jude demanded.

"Haven't you figured out that I want a little more than an autograph?" Jude tried to escape, but he tightened his grip, and put his hand over her mouth. "Don't scream"  
Against the man's advice Jude screamed a blood curtling scream, prompting Darius to run to the door to investigate. When the man realized that someone was coming, and that his plan was foiled, he forcefully pushed Jude, and ran. Darius emerged from the door, just in time to see Jude tumble down the steps, hitting her head on the cement at the bottom. "Jude?" Darius yelled, running down the steps, only to find her unconscious body. "Call an ambulance!" Meanwhile hours later in Montana Tommy found himself watching TV though he couldn't settle on a channel. So he continued to flip through the stations until something on a celebrity gossip channel caught his attention. "It appears that Jude Harrison took a nasty tumble down the steps of G Major," Said a tall blond anchorwoman. Tommy listened anxiously for more information. " Our newest reporter Rex Williams is on the scene, with an update. Good evening Rex."

"Good evening Violet. It appears that just a few hours ago Jude fell down the steps, hitting her head on the cement below. She was reportedly unconcious when an ambulance transported her to the hospital, but she's expected to be all right after the four-hour operation to stop the internal bleeding witch is currently in progress. Police declared the fall accidental. We'll update you as more information becomes available. Back to you Violet."

"Thank you Rex." Tommy turned off the television, and instantly began making arrangements to return to Canada. He called his grandmother to stay for a week, and watch his sister Allie. He went into her room, and explained what was going on telling her that a friend wasn't doing so well, and that he'd be back soon. He kissed her on the cheek, and left. Within three hours he was on a plane headed for Canada.  
Author's note: Tell me what you think! Good? Bad? Horrible? Please review! Much love Annie 


	2. Chapter 2 A loss, and a promise

Author's note: I'm really glad you guys liked it! Thanks for all the reviews, here's the next chapter. Chapter 2 A loss, and a promise

Upon arrival in Canada Tommy rushed to the hospital where Jude was residing.

"Where is Jude Harrison's room?" He asked the brown haired receptionist who was sitting at the front desk.

"She's in room 116" she replied. "Thank you." Tommy said gratefully, as he rushed off to see Jude. He found her sleeping peacefully. He gently put his hand on top of Judes, and waited for her to awake. But he was in for a big surprise when she did.  
"I feel like I just got hit by a truck," said Jude, rolling over about a half hour later.

"Jude!" Tommy said relieved. "You're awake."

"Jude?" she parroted him. "Who's Jude? Wait you were talking to me then that would make me Jude, correct?" Tommy gave her a puzzled look.

"If I'm Jude, then who are you?"

"Jude stop." I know I was gone for awhile, and I know I hurt you but..."

"I'm serious" Jude said standing up. "Whoa. I feel dizzy." Jude began to teeter from side to side, before completely losing her balance.

"Jude!" Tommy exclaimed, catching her in his arms just before she hit the ground, and helping her back onto the hospital bed.

"Thanks." Jude said. "You seem nice I'd really like to know who you are. Please?"

"I'm Tommy" he replied. "Look Jude I'll be back in a little while"  
Tommy left the room, in search of one of Jude's doctors. Perhaps he or she could explain Jude's apparent memory loss.

"Are you one of Jude Harrison's doctors?"

"Yes I am said the young woman that stood in front of Tommy. "How can I help you?" "

"I went to visit her, and she was asleep. But when she awoke she couldn't remember anything, not even her own name."

"Oh" said the doctor. "She must have gotten amnesia as a result of the force at witch her head hit the ground. Don't worry though. It's probably temporary."

"Probably?" Tommy asked.

"Yes. There is a ten percent chance that Ms. Harrison won't regain her memory. The best thing you can do for her, is remind her of things, and make her feel comfortable."

"Thank you." Tommy said distractedly as he walked back to Jude's room.

"Tommy right?" Jude said as he walked in.

"Yes."

"Do you know anything about my life? Because I don't know what's going on, but I'd really like to remember it." Tommy sat down on the chair beside Jude's bed.

"You are Jude Harrison," he explained. "You won an instant star competition when you were fifteen, and now you're a famous singer."

"How do I know you?"

"I was your producer, and we were very good friends."

"Sir you're going to have to leave now," said a nurse that had just entered Jude's room."

"I'll help you sort all this out Jude." Tommy said gently. "I promise."

Author's note: Okay so what do you think? Please keep reviewing, reviews keep me writing!  
Much love Annie 


	3. Chapter 3 What's my story?

Author's note: Just to let you all know the pictures at the end of season 2 were never taken, and the man who hurt Jude was just an obsessed fan. Anyway thank you all SOOOOOOOO much for your reviews! They mean so very much to me! Here's another chapter!  
Enjoy!

Chapter 3 What's my story?

Upon waking up the next morning Tommy quickly showered, changed, and shoved some breakfast down his throat, before rushing out of the hotel he stayed at to se Jude.  
When he entered her room Tommy found Jude sitting up with her head in her hands. "Jude?" Tommy approached her gently.

"Tommy right?" Jude asked, lifting her head to reveal her tear stained face.

"That's me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Jude lied. "

Looks like a pretty big nothing to me." Tommy observed.

"It's just that…" Jude hesitated. "It's just that I feel empty Tommy. I know nothing at all about my life, my friends, or myself."

"I can help with that." Tommy said looking at her softly.

"Really? How?"

"We used to talk all the time." Tommy replied.  
"Let's start with the fact that you're Jude Harrison. You won a singing competition called instant star, and now you're a celebraty." Tommy spent the entire morning telling Jude what he could about her life. About the milestones, like her first concert, and her sweet sixteen. Though it saddened him to have to tell Jude of the heartbreaks she'd endured. Because of her parents, Shay, her friends, and most painfully himself. He knew that Jude deserved better. Meanwhile Jude just sat there listening to the life she'd once known and loved being recounted to her as if it were a story being read for the first time.

Author's note: So there you have it! I hope you enjoy! Please keep up the amazing reviews!  
Much love Annie 


	4. Chapter 4 a second chance

author's note: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, here's another chapter!  
Enjoy!

Chapter 4 A second chance?

"Hey Jude, I'll be right back," said Tommy who was still in her room.

"Okay," Jude agreed. "Hey Tommy?"

"Yeah girl?"

"Thank you, for everything… Did you just call me girl?"

"Yeah."

"That sounds familiar somehow."

"I used to call you that all the time."

"Really? Wow. I like it."

"You always used too," Tommy said with a smile as he left the room. It was the first thing Jude had recognized, and it was about him.

Tommy returned a few minutes later smiling.

"Come on Jude!"

"Where are we going?"

"I'm breaking you out of here."

"What?"

"We're going outside to get a little fresh air."

"Okay, that sounds like a plan." Tommy smiled, and Jude stood. The two walked out of the hospital together, though Jude seemed a bit unsteady. The doctor had warned Tommy of this, and he could see her growing discomfort. Jude didn't want to look like an idiot in front of this guy who had helped her so much.

"I'm sorry." She said, trying to maintain her balance. Tommy just smiled, putting an arm around her to steady her. Jude felt strangely comforted by this, she felt comforted by everything about Tommy.

The two walked down a street, passing many shops. Jude stopped at the window of a florist, to look at some flowers.

"Those are beautiful," she said, pointing to a particular arrangement. Tommy laughed.

"They're Sadie's favorite!" He said.

"Sadie?"

"Your sister. You saved me from the dog house when we were fighting once, by bringing them, and telling her they were from me."

Jude laughed. "Where is Sadie?"

"She's away on a one week vacation. I've been calling her, but…"

"But what?"

"Well when I left,"

"For Montana?"

"Yeah, well I never told anyone I was leaving, it was the wrong choice, I know that now. But I don't think anyone will forgive me for it." Jude looked into Tommy's sorrow filled eyes, and saw regret, and pain. She hugged him, tightly.

"Listen, when Jude comes back, because lets face it I'm not Jude right now. But when she comes back, I'm sure she'll forgive you. Because you deserve a second chance."

Author's note: Hey guys, I'm really sorry if it's short! Please tell me what you think, your reviews mean so much!  
Love ya lotz!  
Annie 


	5. Chapter 5 Reawakening

Author's note: Hey! It's been forever! I know, I know I suck! But you know what? I've had so much going on, it's unbelievable. You don't even want to know. I'm updating all my fics! You should check them out! I have a note. I changed Tommy's little sister's name (Previously Allie) to Alana) Now, without further ado…THE NEXT CHAPTER! Enjoy!

Chapter 5 Reawakening

In the coming weeks a lot went on. Sadie returned from her vacation, and was at the hospital every day. Jude had tons of visitors, including Darius, Spiederman, Walley and Kyle, and of course Tommy, who had made arrangements with his grandmother to watch Alana, his sister. Each of them reminded her of different times in her life, but Jude couldn't help feeling empty until one day when everything changed.

Tommy walked into the hospital room one day after work. He'd gotten his job back at G major, and was looking forward to producing Jude again when she came through this. He just hoped it would be soon. Tommy couldn't stand to see the pain this caused Jude. Though she tried to deny it, it was evident in her eyes. He found Jude asleep this particular day.

"Jude," he whispered gently. "Jude wake up. I brought you some real food." But Jude didn't respond. Tommy set down the bag he had with him, and went over to shake her. Eventually, after some serious effort Jude's eyes fluttered open. She sat bolt upright, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"NO!" She screamed, panic flooding her features.

"Jude! Jude what's wrong?"

"Where is he?" Jude asked fearfully.

"Who?"

"The guy who… Who…the last thing I remember is falling, and falling, and…Tommy?"

"Jude? Jude? Did you get your memory back? Do you remember…Anything?"

"Get my memory back? What are you talking about? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? The last time I saw you was at a restaurant, and…"

"You remember?"

"How could I forget!"

"Jude… Girl,…" He rushed over to her,,throwing his arms around her. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that!"

"Glad? GLAD! Why would you be glad…Wait…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Tommy began speaking in a rush, his words tumbling over one another.

"The guy you were talking about… He was an obsessed fan… He pushed you… You fell… Three weeks ago… When you woke up… You didn't remember anything… JUDE!" He tightened his grip around her, and Jude couldn't help but smile, even though she had no idea what was going on.

"Slow down," Jude said, as Tommy caught his breath.

"So I fell, and hit my head? Then… Then I woke up with no memory? How long has it been?"

"Too long," Tommy said. "Two weeks."

"And you? What are you doing here?"

"I saw the story on some gossip channel in Montana."

"Montana?"

"Yeah."

"What's in Montana?"

"My sister."

"Your…Your sister?"

"Yeah, her name's Alana. Sometimes we call her Lana. She's seven. I had to go take care of her." Tommy removed his arms from Jude, and straightened up tensely. "My…My mom just died…of congestive heart failure."

"Oh…Oh My god. I'm so sorry. What about… What about your dad?"

"He left a few months after Lana was born. Actually…My mom kicked him out, found out he'd been having an affair for three years. None of us have seen him since. Believe me, she was better off without him, and so was Lana. But that's another story. Anyway, when I found out about my mom…they were going to put Lana in foster care, so I didn't have time to explain. I know I should have called you. It's just…I…I knew how much I hurt you, and I couldn't deal with that. I never wanted to leave you. Believe me Jude, hurting you was the last thing I ever wanted to do. I should have called you, and I'm sorry." Jude took a deep breath, drinking in the wealth of information she'd just received. It was the most information she'd ever gotten about Tommy's family.

"It's okay," Jude said standing, while Tommy waited, in case he needed to steady her, but there was no need. This time it was Jude who initiated the hug. She threw her arms around Tommy, drinking in everything about him. "You know Quincy, I really should be mad at you for not calling." Tommy's eyes went downcast as Jude continued. "But, now that I've got my memory back, I remember how much I missed you." Tommy's face broke out into a wide smile. "I missed you too girl," he said. "More than you'll ever know." As he spoke, his eyes fell on the bag he'd set down a few minutes earlier.

"You should eat," he said, "we should eat, before it gets cold." Tommy pulled out a double cheeseburger, fries, and a coke, and handed them to Jude, before sitting down on the bed beside her with his own food.

"Do you know me or what Quincy?"

"Maybe it had something to do with the cracker on your seventeenth birthday."

"Oh yeah," Jude said with a laugh. I was so hungry. I'm still regretting it though."

"Regretting what?" Tommy asked, obviously confused.

"I should have had what you were having." Tommy laughed.

"One day Harrison, one day," he said with a smirk.

"So what was it like? You know…me, not having my memory."

"Well…you were there, I could see you, but it was like a part of you was missing. When you woke up that first day…"

"You were there?"

"Yeah, it was me. I rushed back as soon as I heard. I left Lana with my grandmother."

"For me?"

"Of course for you Jude. Because I l-"

"Hi Jude!" came Sadie's breathless voice as she burst into the room.

"Hey Sades," she said, sneaking a look over at Tommy that told her he was as disappointed as she that he couldn't finish his thought. But the two of them hid it well. Sadie on the other hand stopped short at the use of her nickname. She hadn't heard it from Jude since she lost her memory. "Sades?" she questioned, trying to see if this was real. "Have you… um do you…"

"Yeah, I've got my memory back," Jude replied with a smile, crumpling the wrappers from her food, and tossing them lightly into the bag. Sadie launched herself at her sister, throwing her arms around Jude.

"This is awesome!" Sadie exclaimed, causing Jude to laugh a little. When she finally let go, she Hugged Tommy, alerting Jude that she'd long since forgiven him for leaving, which was a relief.

"Well," Sadie said standing up, "I just came to see how you were. I've got to get back to G major before Liam notices I'm gone." Jude gave a chuckle.

"Okay, bye sades."

"Bye Jude!" Sadie said, bouncing happily out of the room.

"So…" Jude began awkwardly. "Um… you were saying something?…Before Sadie came?"

"Oh," Tommy said, "that."Jude awaited his response with bated breath, was it what she thought he was going to say?

"I… I'd like to say," Judes heart fell, along with her face. "I love you."

"You…"

"I love you." With that statement, Jude launched herself into Tommy's open arms, and at least for now, all was well, and right with the world.

Author's note: So? What did you think? Review??? (Makes puppy dog face) PLEEEEEEEASE???!!! Again, I apoligize for the long wait! Please review; it's what I live for!  
Much love Annie 


End file.
